Disposable bibs have been available during the last few years for use with infants and for restaurant use. Typically such bibs are made from non-woven toweling material or from plastic sheet. Illustrative of present disposable bibs are U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,969 to Farber et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,547 to Rowe et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,363 to Schultz. It is believed that such disposable bibs would be used more than they presently are if they were more adaptable to different size necks. For example, in my judgement, because of the nature in which the bib is formed by Schultz in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,363, the tie strips therefor are of inadequate length to accommodate an adult for restaurant use.